


Un viaje a través de los recuerdos

by Pilafchan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilafchan/pseuds/Pilafchan
Summary: Krilin sabía que lo que estaba pasando no era normal. El niño que lo estaba desafiando era Goku. El mismo Goku con el que se había entrenado durante mucho tiempo. El mismo que había sido su rival, oponente, vengador de su muerte, compañero de aventuras, confidente y, a pesar de todo, su mejor amigo.¿Cuál era la diferencia ahora?Goku siempre había sido superior a él. Al principio la diferencia era mínima y con el paso de los años se habìa vuelto infranqueable pero, desde su primer encuentro, nunca había habido una situación de paridad o superioridad del terrestre sobre el Saiyajin."¡No tengo miedo, si eres un luchador y no un hechicero, enfrentame!"Ahora Goku estaba allí. Sus piernas dobladas y sus brazos en posición de ataque. Sus ojos brillando con fuego y deseos de pelear pero esta vez no tenía esperanzas de victoria."¡Está bien, atacas primero!"
Kudos: 2





	Un viaje a través de los recuerdos

**Author's Note:**

> Hola chic*s. Mi lengua materna no es el español (soy italiana), pero he vivido muchos años en Argentina y estoy casada con un ecuatoriano, asi q espero haber echo un trabajo decente con el idioma. Este cuentito lo escribì hace mas de 15 años y ahora se me ocurriò traducirlo y compartirlo con ustedes. Espero que les guste.

Era increíble pensar que finalmente todo habìa vuelto a la normalidad. Una y otra vez había visto la muerte de frente y la tierra habìa estado a punto de desaparecer para siempre de la faz del universo pero, sin embargo, todavía estaba allí. Sentado en una tumbona y escuchando el chirrido de los pinzones; un libro en la mano cuyas páginas eran levemente movidas por el viento y la mirada fija en un haya.

Qué hermosa era la tierra.

Hace algunos tiempos él también hubiera movido las aguas para salvarla, pero ahora todas sus empresas habrían resultado inútiles. No, habìan otros quienes trabajaban en su lugar.

Siempre se había sentido segundo respecto a alguien, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, pero no le importaba. Ahora tenía más de lo que jamás soñaría y eso era suficiente.

Volvió a abrir el libro para retomarlo de donde lo habia dejado cuando escuchó el sonido del auto volador regresando por el camino de entrada.

"Krilin, ven a darme una mano por favor!"

El PUFF de una cápsula que se cerraba y Android 18 apareció medio cubierta por una montaña de paquetes.

“Marron se quedó con Trunks, deberías ir a recogerla a las 9 de la tarde en la casa de Bulma y ... ¿Krilin? ¿Pero me estás escuchando? "

Krilin se había levantado de la tumbona y estaba con el libro aún revoloteando en su mano derecha y la otra mano apoyada en el tronco del haya que estaba mirando antes. Por un momento tuvo la sensación de ver a 18 nuevamente por primera vez: hermosa y cruel, dulce y orgullosa. Ella siempre era la misma, el transcurrir del tiempo no la había cambiado.

A veces se preguntaba si realmente tenía derecho de amarla: ella estaba allí, tan hermosa como la luna y siempre lo seguiría siendo. Él, por su parte, tenìa su cabello que se estaba volviendo gris y algunas arrugas comenzaban a aparecer en su frente.

"Krilin, por favor repite lo que dije!"

"¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí, Marron! ¿Dónde es que debo ir a buscarla? "

“¡Jaja, ya lo sabía! Vamos, ayúdame a llevar esto…. ¡Ah, en realidad no, espera! "

Puso los comestibles en el suelo y sacó una bolsita de lona de su cartera.

"Esta me lo dio Chichi. Goten está en un campamento escolar y Gohan tuvo un seminario asì que tendrás que encargarte. La bolsa contiene un poco de fertilizante especial que debes llevarle a Karin porqué está teniendo dificultad en cultivar buenas plántulas de Senzu. De hecho, ¿sabes que? ¡Vete ahora! Yo me ocuparé de las compras. Trata de no detenere demasiado allà charlando con Yajirobei."

Krilin no tuvo tiempo de responder que A18 ya había entrado en la casa. Tal vez realmente estaba envejeciendo, los días en que luchaba con Gohan en el planeta Namek para salvar las vidas de sus amigos perdidos en batalla estaban muy lejos.

¡Aún así, no le importaba visitar al viejo Karin! Quién sabe, tal vez también podría encontrarlo a Goku: habían pasado seis meses desde que se había ido del Tenkaichi con un niño flaco dejando a todos sin palabras, pero había escuchado que su amigo solía visitar el santuario para abastecerse de Senzu.

No tardó en llegar, unos minutos en compañía de las nubes y ya podìa ver el rostro gordito de Karin asomándose al parapeto del santuario.

"¡Hola, Krilin! Pensé que vendrìa Goten."

"¡Hola Karin! No, Goten estaba ocupado. Chichi te envía esta …. ¿Pero dónde está Yajirobe? "

"Ese necio bajó hace un rato, dijo que quería ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la hija de Upa pero, conociéndolo, fue no mas a comprobar la calidad de la comida."

"¡Jaja! ¡Sí, es de Yajirobei! "

Al aterrizar Krilin no pudo evitar notar el inusual desorden: alfombras enrolladas y apoyadas contra la balaustrada, cajas y extrañas botellas esparcidas por todo el lugar.

"¿Que hacìas Karin? ¿estabas arreglando?"

“Ah, sí, estaba refrescando las bodegas. No puedes imaginar el polvo que se había asentado allà, y eso que la última vez que lo limpié fue ... si es que recuerdo bien, fue hace unos 300 años. ¿Tienes prisa? De lo contrario, podrías echarme una mano."

“Seguro. De hecho, no tengo nada importante que hacer, lo importante es que termine antes de las nueve porque tengo q ir a ver a mi hija. Te ayudaré con mucho gusto."

Y así, de leer a la sombra de un haya, Krilin terminò moviendo cajas y quitando el polvo de las alfombras.

Por supuesto, ese lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos: no había sido fácil para él, Jiaozi, Yamcha y Ten llegar a la cima y conquistar la esperada invencibilidad. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, nunca había visto las bodegas, solo una vez se las había descrito Goku, quien guardaba de ellas un recuerdo casi surrealista. Como si tuvieran algo magico.

A primera vista, sin embargo, no parecían nada especial: solo algunos muebles y algunos barriles en desòrden. Hasta que la atención de Krilin se centró en tres pozos llenos de agua que parecían emitir una energía extraña. Casi como si lo estubieran atrayendo, Krilin se acercó a ellos: eran muy extraños, diferentes entre sí y casi dotados de vida propia.

El pozo del medio parecía transmitir confianza, el pozo de la derecha emitía una energía como de frío y miedo. El pozo de la izquierda, a diferencia de los demás, poseía una fuerza, un vigor intrínseco difícil de explicar.

El agua en su superficie era al principio agua turbia que giraba, aunque no había vientos o corrientes que pudieran causar este movimiento. De repente se hizo muy oscura, luego clara y límpida, una claridad extrema. Más pura y transparente que el aire mismo pero, por mucho que se esforzara en mirar dentro, no era posible ver el fondo del barril de ninguna manera.

Los ojos de Krilin, ahora perdidos en aquella claridad, no podían ver nada más que el pequeño vórtice causado por el rápido giro de las aguas. Los círculos se apretaban y ensanchaban, apretaban y ensanchaban, apretaban y ensanchaban ... luego, la nada.

\--------------

Cuando abrió los ojos, el paisaje a su alrededor había cambiado. Parpadeó para acostumbrarse a la luz del sol y definió la forma de un gran roble justo frente a él. El aire frío le hacía cosquillas en la cara y parecía estar muy lejos de la torre de Karin.

¿Cómo habìa llegado allí? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de nada? ¡Sin embargo, no estaba herido!

Poniéndose de pie empiezo a explorar lo que a primera vista parecía ser un bosque.

***

Ya había pasado casi una hora.

Quizás habría tenido que volar sobre los árboles ya hace algún tiempo y de allí encontrar una salida, pero esa madera era extraña. Parecía tener algo ya visto, ya vivido. Parecía que en cada corteza, en cada hoyo del suelo, en cada hoja se contenía un recuerdo muy difícil de extraer.

Justo cuando casi había tomado la decisión de salir por aire (después de todo, se estaba haciendo tarde y seguramente no faltarìa mucho para las nueve) la atención de Krilin se centró en el cuerpo de un gran lobo tirado por el suelo.

La bestia parecía haber muerto recientemente porque todavía estaba caliente, y eso significaba que había alguien en ese bosque.

Se inclinó para observarlo mejor y lo que sucedió a continuación fue cuestión de momentos: desde la rama de un árbol, veloz como un saltamontes, saltò una figura oscura sin intenciones precisamente pacíficas. Probablemente fue el asombro, la extrañeza del lugar, los hechos que habìan sucedido ese día pero, sin pensarlo, Krilin golpeó esa figura que ya estaba casi encima de él.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho ya era demasiado tarde: no había usado toda su fuerza en ese golpe, pero seguro que hubiera sido suficiente para matar a un ser humano.

La víctima había sido arrojada contra una piedra, haciendola pedazos y entrando en ella. Mirando desde afuera, lo único que surgía era una pequeña pierna inerte entre escombros.

Krilin se apresuró a recuperar a su oponente improvisado y tenía mucho temor de haber golpeado y quizás matado a un niño. Tomó la pierna emergente, tiró de ella y se quedó un rato observando esa cosa que colgaba de sus manos. Un niño, efectivamente.

Afortunadamente no parecía muerto, incluso si estaba desmayado y tenía una herida grave en la frente. Era un niño de poco más de medio metro de estatura, vestía un kimono de seda negro atado a la cintura con un cordón blanco volteado varias veces. Al mirar al niño con cuidado, Krilin se dio cuenta de que no solo ya lo había visto, sino que lo conocía muy bien.

Finalmente sus dudas se disiparon: una melena de cabello revuelto y una expresión ingenua y desconcertada incluso en el sueño. Era algo increíble, pero ese ser inanimado era sin duda Goku. Más precisamente un Goku que parecía tener apenas unos 11 años.

No hubo tiempo para que Krilin se hiciera muchas preguntas. Poco después de dejarlo en el suelo, el niño abrió lentamente los ojos y, quejándose, se sentó masajeando su cabeza golpeada por la roca y su cuello golpeado por el puño de Krilin.

“¡Ay, qué mal! Me ganaste, puedes llevarte a mi presa. Eres muy fuerte, ¿quién es tu maestro? "

Por la sorpresa, Krilin permaneció inmóvil con la boca entreabierta.

"Uh? ¿No puedes hablar?”

"S-sí. Mi maestro es M ..... n-no, no tengo maestros. Lo siento niño, ¿Te llamas Goku por casualidad?"

"¿Como sabes mi nombre? ¡Sabía que eras un hechicero, de lo contrario no podrías ser tan fuerte! Antes me pillaste desprevenido, mi cuerpo es duro como el acero: mi abuelo me enseñó el Kung-Fu. No confío en ti, ¡luchemos!"

“No, mejor que no …”

Krilin sabía que lo que estaba pasando no era normal. El niño que lo estaba desafiando era Goku. El mismo Goku con el que se había entrenado durante mucho tiempo. El mismo que había sido su rival, oponente, vengador de su muerte, compañero de aventuras, confidente y, a pesar de todo, su mejor amigo.

¿Cuál era la diferencia ahora?

Goku siempre había sido superior a él. Al principio la diferencia era mínima y con el paso de los años se habìa vuelto infranqueable pero, desde su primer encuentro, nunca había habido una situación de paridad o superioridad del terrestre sobre el Saiyajin.

"¡No tengo miedo, si eres un luchador y no un hechicero, enfrentame!"

Ahora Goku estaba allí. Sus piernas dobladas y sus brazos en posición de ataque. Sus ojos brillando con fuego y deseos de pelear pero esta vez no tenía esperanzas de victoria.

"Está bien, atacas primero!"

El niño dobló las piernas y con un salto se aferró de la rama del árbol del que había bajado; con un par de piruetas se dio el impulso necesario y bajó. Estaba a punto de aterrizar sobre Krilin que estaba justo debajo (quizás no lo había visto, después todo lo habìa echo muy rapido). Ahora estaba sobre él ... pero ¿a dónde se había ido? Sin embargo, hasta hace un momento estaba allí, estaba seguro.

Goku se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta para buscar a su oponente pero, después de unos pocos pasos, escuchó que lo llamaban desde atrás: “¿A dónde vas? ¡Estoy aquí!"

¡Era increíble, pero el tipo extraño estaba exactamente donde estaba antes!

“¿C-cómo lo hiciste? ¡No te he visto ir o volver, no puedes ser tan rápido! ”.

Krilin sacó un objeto de debajo de su chaqueta: “Esto es tuyo, ¿no? ¡Tómalo!" y le arrojó un palito rojo "¡Te toca a ti otra vez, vuelve a atacarme!"

Goku se quedó unos momentos mirando el bastón de su abuelo. ¡Pero si no se le había caído y antes de subir al árbol todavía lo tenía consigo! ¿Cómo pudo haberlo tomado sin que el se diera cuenta? ¿Y cuando?

‘Tengo que prestar mas atención’ pensó y se lanzó sobre su oponente pero, por muchos intentos que hiciera, en cuanto su puño estaba a pocos centímetros del objetivo terminaba golpeando un árbol, una piedra o el simple aire.

Intentos similares continuaron durante unos diez minutos hasta que, cansado y desanimado, Goku se levantó de la enésima caída y se volvió hacia Krilin: "Solo me queda un intento ¡pero te advierto que será peligroso!"

Dicho esto, juntó las manos frente a su pecho formando un pequeño círculo con las palmas, dobló el brazo izquierdo hacia adentro mientras mantenía las manos juntas y, con la máxima concentración, estiró los brazos frente a él y exclamó: "KAMEHAMEHAAAAAA".

La ola había comenzado, era muy poderosa, quizás más que la de su maestro. Su oponente no parecía tener ninguna intención de esquivar hasta que, con mucha calma, levantó su brazo derecho y rápidamente lo movió como queriendo ahuyentar una mosca.

La ola se fue. El aire provocado por el movimiento del brazo había apagado su Kamehameha.

Goku permaneció inmóvil durante unos segundos con ojos temblorosos, luego se dejó caer y apoyó las palmas en el suelo. Cuando levantó la cara, sus mejillas estaban surcadas de lágrimas.

Krilin se acercó a él y se sentó en el césped: "¿Quieres continuar?"

“No me tomes por un cobarde. Sé que hay gente más fuerte que yo, sé que para convertirme en un buen guerrero tendré que perder muchas batallas pero… " Goku sollozó sin apartar los ojos del suelo "pero no creía posible, nunca me pasó ..." Volvió la mirada fijándola en los ojos de Krilin “Siento que, incluso usando toda la fuerza que tengo en mi cuerpo, incluso entrenando durante 100 años, ni siquiera podría golpearte…. Nunca seré un buen luchador si hay alguien tan más fuerte que yo, tal vez debería dedicarme a otra cosa ..."

Dicho esto, bajó la mirada hacía el cesped y se quedó en silencio.

En unos momentos, sucedió lo que nunca había sucedido en años y años de arduo trabajo y entrenamiento: ¡Krilin había derrotado a Goku con un inmenso desapego!

Había luchado usando solo su fuerza y siguiendo todas las reglas y, sin embargo, no se sentía satisfecho. ¿Por qué había aceptado ese desafío? El resultado era seguro desde el principio, la batalla era inevitablemente desigual pero solo uno de los dos retadores lo sabía.

Mientras tanto Goku se levantó, recogió del suelo el caparazón de tortuga que había quitado para cazar y el bastón de su abuelo. Antes de volver de donde había venido, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Krilin: "Supongo que serìa inútil pedirle una venganza. Siempre será así, ¿no?"

¿Cómo podía explicarle que ya en ese momento era mucho más fuerte que él? ¿Cómo hacerle entender que siempre sería más fuerte, que superaría todos los límites que se le presentaran hasta superar en poder a todos los demás? ¿Realmente iba a dejarlo todo?

Krilin estiró un brazo frente a él: "Goku, pon tu mano sobre la mía" hecho esto cerró su puño en la palma del pequeño Saiyajin.

"No importa cuánto te esfuerces, no podrás liberarte de mi agarre. No podrás hacerlo por mucho tiempo, pero te prometo que la próxima vez que nos veamos no solo tendrás la ventaja, sino que de ninguna manera podré evitar tu victoria".

Habiendo dicho eso, abrió los dedos. Goku permaneció unos segundos con su mano en el aire y sus ojos fijos en ella. Cuando lo bajó tenía de nuevo la sonrisa habitual en su rostro y una inmensa alegría de vivir había vuelto en su mirada.

“Tendrás hambre, ven conmigo. El viejo es un desastre en la cocina, pero Lunch debería haber preparado algo bueno ". De un salto alcanzò un árbol.

"¡Sígueme!" y empezó a saltar de rama en rama. Krilin estaba detrás de él a pie.

¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado esos lugares? Ahora parecía reconocer el río donde nadaban todos los días para escapar del tiburón, los árboles que tenían que pasar en ZIG ZAG. No necesitaba seguir a su amigo, ya conocía el camino y podría haberlo echo con los ojos cerrados.

Pronto vieron una graciosa casita rosa con techo rojo. Había gente al frente: una chica de cabello largo azul con una bandeja en la mano, un anciano de barba blanca y gafas de sol acostado en una tumbona y un niño calvo y redondo que corría hacia ellos.

"¡Gokuuuuuuu! ¡Hola Goku! ¿Pero quién era ese tipo que estaba contigo? "

“Krilin, este es un amigo que conocí en el bosque. Es muy fuerte y ... ¿pero adónde se fue? "

“Qué extraño, desapareció. Tal vez sea mejor así, sin embargo, mantente alejado de ciertas personas: esa tenía una cara que no me gustaba ………… "

\-------------

"¡Krilin, Krilin despierta mi chico! ¡Debes haberte quedado dormido!

Desde la oscuridad lentamente tomó forma la cara redonda de Karin.

“Cuidado con eso: ¡los pozos del tiempo pueden hacer bromas extrañas! No quería despertarte, pero hay una persona arriba de la que creo que te importaría no despedirte ".

Estaba de vuelta exactamente donde antes: apoyado contra un pozo en las bodegas del santuario. Era inútil quedarse en el suelo, más tarde reflexionaría sobre lo ocurrido, mientras tanto era mejor irse a casa.

Rápidamente subió los escalones hasta el santuario, estaba a punto de tomar vuelo cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo: había alguien inclinado sobre un saco que estaba detrás de él. Llevaba un traje naranja y su cabello despeinado estaba ligeramente ondulado del viento

"¡Goku!" llamó.

La figura se puso de pie y miró hacia él. Los dos amigos se miraron durante mucho tiempo sin decir una palabra. Entonces Goku abrió sus ojos dejando que su característica alegría llegara y sus labios se ensancharon en una sonrisa sincera "¡Oye Krilin, qué agradable sorpresa!"

Krilin le devolvió la sonrisa y estiró un brazo: "Goku, toma mi mano y no la sueltes" dijo. Goku lo hizo. "Nunca podría liberarme de este agarre, incluso si entrenara durante 100 años".

Después de un rato Krilin le indicó a su confundido amigo que lo soltara.

“Tenía que cumplir una promesa, ahora la hice. Bueno, debo irme. Tengo una cita con mi hija y me temo que voy a llegar muy tarde. Hasta pronto, y por favor: anda a ver a Chi-chi de vez en cuando, te extraña, y la pequeña Pan ya se esta olvidando de que tiene un segundo abuelo ".

Luego se fue volando. Ni el tiempo de mirar hacìa arriba que ya se había desaparecido entre las nubes.


End file.
